Why Apollo Should Never Play Games With Trucy
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Apollo should have known that when Trucy came looking for him, it meant that she was planning something devious.


**A/N: So this is a request fill for my friend Hakkari who asked for cute Ace Attorney moments (more specifically, cute Trucy/Apollo/Athena moments.) But then my mind said fuck that and it turned into everyone playing the mafia game. **

**Warning: Fluuuuuuffffff, slight OOC (cause I don't really know how Athena acts), slight AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney**

* * *

"Hey Apollo, play mafia with me and Athena!" Trucy exclaimed in excitement, running up from behind Apollo.

A yelp left Apollo's mouth as Trucy wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble back a bit. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and he looked over his shoulder at the young girl, who was bursting with energy. However, like always, there was a gleam in her eyes that promised something that she wasn't about to tell him about.

He didn't like that look. It meant that he would be getting into something that he didn't really want to. And the last time that that had happened, he had ended up walking in his boxers in front of Mr. Edgeworth and Phoenix.

He could only imagine what kind of mess Trucy would get him into this time.

"...Mafia?" he asked cautiously. He had absolutely no idea what Trucy was talking about, but he was seriously hoping that she wasn't talking about something that was illegal...Sure, he knew Trucy, but he sometimes, he just didn't know with her. She tended to do some crazy things.

But thankfully, it didn't seem that as as Trucy started to explain herself. "Yeah! It's this cool game that Klavier showed Athena, and she showed me! It's really fun!" Trucy said while releasing Apollo from her hold. However, her hands reached down instead to grab his hand, already dragging him down the hall where she had come from.

"W-what...?" Apollo was completely confused at the moment. He didn't know what Trucy was even talking about right now. He had never heard of this mafia game that Trucy was talking about, and he kind of didn't want to know what it was about. And if Klavier was involved, that he _really _didn't want to be involved.

Unfortunately, it didn't look as though backing down was an option. He tried to wiggle out of Trucy's grip, but her hand was tight around his, refusing to let him go. He looked around, trying to look for someone or something that could get him out of his situation. However, neither Athena or Phoenix were around at the moment, and there wasn't anything sitting around that would cause Trucy to let him go. He couldn't claim that he was busy on a case or with work, because there hadn't really been any new cases for the past week or so. It was times like this that Apollo cursed the slow intake of cases at their agency.

He felt completely helpless and at the mercy of Trucy.

As Trucy finished dragging him down the hall, pushing him into one of the rooms, Apollo stumbled and flailed a bit to catch his balance. Chuckles sounded around him and he came to a stop, looking around the room at the people in question. And he was surprised to find that nearly everyone that he knew was currently sitting in Trucy's room, each with a laptop in their laps.

Athena, Klavier, and Phoenix were all looking down at their computer screens, typing something. None of them lifted their heads to look up at him, with the exception of Klavier, who gave him a smile. It set Apollo on edge and now he _really _didn't want to participate in whatever it was that they were doing. But yet again, it seemed as though Trucy was already ten steps ahead of him, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, bringing her own computer in front of her before she took a seat in front of the door. "Alright guys, I think we have enough people. Now we can play mafia~!"

Murmurs sounded across the room and Apollo couldn't help but stand there nervously. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He could see his own computer sitting on the bed - although how Trucy was able to find it and turn it on without running into trouble with his password was beyond him. Looking around helplessly, Apollo noticed that Klavier was still looking right at him, an amused smile on his face. The blond waved him over, seeming to chuckle at his clueless nature.

"Here, Herr Forehead. Fraulein was kind enough to grab your computer so that you could join us," the prosecutor said with that smile of his on his face.

"_Yeah, how...kind...,"_ Apollo thought to himself. Pulling at face, Apollo pulled the laptop into his lap, noticing that a web page was already pulled up on it.

Furrowing his eyebrow, Apollo stared at the page for a moment, not quite sure what he was looking at. It looked like some kind of chat room, but there were a bunch of symbols at the top. Placing his finger on the touchpad, the attorney took a moment to let his mouse hover over each symbol, reading the description that would pop up under each one. And the more that he read, the more confused that he got. Naive cop, penguin, lawyer (that one did catch his attention)...there were just so many different things and titles. Not to mention that there were a few other people in the chatroom that he didn't even know that seemed to be talking about the game and how excited that they were. There was so much going on and it was really confusing him. What had he gotten himself into now?

"Alright guys, we've got enough players! Let's play mafia!" Trucy exclaimed before a loud 'dong' sounded from everyone's computers and the words '**Day 1**' could be read on the screen.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"Are you _serious?!_ How did we lose?!" Apollo shouted incredulously, staring at the screen in confusion.

From across the room, Trucy laughed loudly, clapping her hands together gleefully. "Wow, you guys sure aren't good at this game. I thought lawyers were supposed to be good at stuff like this."

"Well, to be fair Trucy, Apollo didn't know what he was doing," Phoenix pointed out, although he seemed to be just as amused as his daughter at the moment.

"But didn't Polly say halfway through that he was going to beat us at the game?" Athena asked innocently, joining in with Trucy in teasing the young attorney.

A faint flush came to Apollo's cheeks and he gripped his computer tightly. He let out a huff and brushed stray hairs out of his face. He would admit that halfway through the game, he had gotten a bit...smug about the way that things had been going. He had been on the village's side and he had thought that he understood all the game mechanics after a short explanation from Klaiver.

But apparently, he still had a lot to learn when it came to the game.

Tuning back in to the conversation, Apollo noticed Trucy and Athena still laughing, high-fiving each other. Apollo's face flushed even more in irritation and stood he up quickly, holding onto his computer. Pointing a finger towards the two girls, he glared at them head-on. "I demand a rematch!"

Trucy and Athena ceased their laughter for a moment, looked over at Apollo before they both smiled. "But I thought that you didn't want to play mafia?" Trucy asked innocently.

"I said no such thing!" Apollo said incredulously, sitting back down on the bed and huffing.

Trucy just laughed some more before she began typing on her computer. "Well, if you want to play again so badly, I'll set up another game." She just shook her head, smiling in amusement as she started another game.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit too...competitive, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked softly, looking at Apollo out of the corner of his eyes.

"No," Apollo answered simply, entering the new game and crossing his arms. He was not getting competitive. He just wanted to win the game. There was nothing wrong with that, was there?

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think this is gonna be one of my new headcanons. Apollo is highly competitive when it comes to games, and Trucy wins all games of mafia.**

**And for people who don't know, there's this online game called mafia (I have no idea if that's what the official game is called, but that's what me and my friend call it). Basically, there are two sides: the village and the mafia. There are a certain amount of people and those people are split between the two sides. The objective of the game is for one side to win before the other does. The rules can get a bit conviluted and confusing, so I'd just recommend playing it. I really like it. **


End file.
